


Bee Informed

by wbh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BeeActivist!Cas, Beekeeper Castiel, Bottom Castiel, CrimeBoss!Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Prompt Fill, Top Dean, it lasts about 5 seconds don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbh/pseuds/wbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is a feared gangster, and Cas is a young, enthusiastic activist who has no idea who Dean is, and tries to educate him about the importance of honeybees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Informed

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt on the spn-kinkmeme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107745.html?thread=40645857#t40645857  
> The smut at the end should be easy to skip, if you're just here for the fluff

Dean wasn’t used to people having the gall to pull at his arm and stop him in the street. Even if someone in this corner of New York was out of touch enough to not know about him through his less-than-legitimate business enterprises, they’d be scared off by his intimidating body guards. So he was surprised when, as he exited his favorite bar flanked by Benny and Ezekiel one afternoon, he felt a tug on his leather jacket and heard an earnest voice saying “Excuse me, sir!”

Dean turned toward the man who’d ignored his scary body guards, ready to lay into him, but swallowed whatever he’d been planning to say when he got a look at the guy. Tousled dark hair, full, slightly chapped lips, and big, blue eyes framed by dark lashes that took Dean’s breath away.

“Sir, I don’t mean to be rude, but you should really watch where you’re going!” the man said sternly, frowning.

Dean’s eyebrows came together. What was this weirdo babbling about? He hadn’t bumped into the guy. Benny and Zeke would never have let that happen. So what the hell was his problem?

“Uh, what?” he asked, aware his bodyguards might leap into action any minute, and wanting to give the cute guy a chance to explain himself before they took matters into their own hands.

“You stepped on that flower!” he responded, pointing at a now crushed white flower behind Dean. It hadn’t been doing too well before it came into contact with his foot anyway, struggling to survive in a small plot on a city street.

Dean still didn’t understand what the guy’s deal was. “…so?” he asked.

“If you’d been paying attention, you’d have seen a bee was just about to collect pollen from it, before you came along,” he explained. This didn’t really clear things up for Dean, but dammit he was starting to like how this guy apparently didn’t care at all about Benny and Zeke standing menacingly behind Dean. He was throwing caution to the wind to protect a flower (or a bee?) and the corners of Dean’s mouth started to turn up at the guy’s bravado.

“I assure you, it’s a serious matter,” the guy continued, frowning more at Dean’s slight smile. “Bees are very important to our ecosystem. Did you know honeybees help produce one in three bites of all the food we eat?”

Dean exchanged glances with his two bodyguards, bewildered. Benny looked on the verge of roughing the guy up a bit and sending him on his way, so Dean held up a hand to stall him.

“Uh, no, I didn’t know that,” Dean said, appreciating how the guy’s face brightened when he played along. His eyes looked even nicer when he was smiling, little crinkles forming at the corners in a way Dean found way too endearing.

“It’s true,” he said brightly, looking much happier now that he was informing Dean of why bees were so important. “Crops need bees to pollinate – we couldn’t grow most of our food without them!”

“I’m more of a hamburger guy,” Dean said, still slightly unsure of why he hadn’t just walked away.

“Well, the cow you’re eating probably ate food that bees pollinated. Bees help make hamburgers too!” He was enthusiastic, and clueless, and Dean was absolutely not finding himself just a little bit smitten.

“Here, this explains it better,” the weird, bee-loving guy continued, handing Dean a bright yellow flier. It said THE BEE INFORMED PARTNERSHIP in bold letters at the top, and was decorated with smiling, cartoon bees.

“Huh, well, I’ll keep that in mind, uh, Castiel,” Dean responded, assuming the name and phone number at the top of the flier under the heading FOR MORE INFORMATION belonged to the man in front of him.

“Castiel Novak,” he said cheerily, holding out his hand.

Dean took it and supplied his own. Castiel didn’t bat an eye. As impossible as it seemed, he’d somehow wandered into this neighborhood without a clue who Dean Winchester was. This dude had no idea Dean was one of the most infamous crime bosses in New York.

Surprisingly, Dean liked it. He liked that Cas had just come up to him, given him a piece of his mind without fear. It didn’t hurt he looked so damn cute when he was going on about bees and pollen, or whatever the hell he thought was so important.

“You can feel free to give my work number a call if you have any further questions. Thanks for your time!” And with that, Castiel turned on his heel and briskly walked away. Dean watched him go, still not entirely sure what had just happened.

“You sure you don’t want us to do anything boss?” Benny asked, sounding amused.

“Oh, uh, nah,” Dean said, coughing and hoping they hadn’t noticed him watching Cas’s perfect ass as he’d walked away. “Guy’s harmless.”

Neither Benny nor Zeke said anything else on the matter, and they wisely didn’t comment when, instead of throwing Castiel’s flier away, Dean folded it and put it in his jacket pocket.

* * *

 

Dean thought fondly of the weird bee enthusiast over the next few weeks, but figured he’d probably never see him again. Someone who didn’t know who Dean Winchester was probably didn’t hang around the parts of New York that Dean spent most of his time in. So he was surprised when, just as he’d stopped thinking about bright blue eyes at odd hours of the day, Dean ran into Castiel again.

Not literally, and certainly more on purpose this time. One sunny afternoon, Cas was waiting for Dean when he exited the same bar where they’d first met. He was holding a fancy paper gift bag with ribbons on the handles and wearing a smile. He was also wearing a t-shirt with bright red flowers on it, and a button pinned to his chest that read: “Ask me about honeybees!”

“Hello Dean,” he said brightly. Then he looked down almost guiltily, shifting his feet and clenching his hand around the bag’s handle. “I…uh…not many people listen to me or take my fliers, so I wanted to thank you for being so considerate.” Cas said it quickly, like he was slightly embarrassed, and thrust the gift bag toward Dean. Dean took the bag, still slightly blindsided that he was seeing Cas again at all. Inside of the bag was a small jar, filled with honey. Dean looked Cas up and down, from his messy hair to his dirty sneakers, not sure what to make of him.

“That’s from my own hive,” he said, looking uncertain. “I’m a PhD student in entomology, I’m living here for a year to research possibilities for urban bee keeping. I’ve tested the honey myself, it tastes just as good as honey from bees in the countryside!”

He sounded so concerned Dean would reject his gift that Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Well, thanks Cas. Could never say no to honey. Thanks for, uh…everything you do.” God he sounded like an idiot.

Luckily, Cas perked up at his lame acceptance of the gift. “It’s very important we help bees, you know. Well, you have the flier,” Cas was rambling a bit, blushing furiously. “Have to fight the three Ps – pests, poor nutrition, and pesticides. It’s actually slightly easier in an urban space, my studies have been very successful so far, the bees are happy and healthy and I can control what plants they harvest from.”

Dean nodded, although he wasn’t quite sure what Cas was talking about. He’d kept the flier, but he hadn’t read it. Although he hadn’t worked up the nerve to call, he’d been more interested in Castiel’s phone number than any of the “Fun Bee Facts.”

For the life of him Dean couldn’t figure out why, but something possessed him to wink at Cas and say, “I’m sure the bees appreciate you.”

Cas’s blush crept all over his face, and he shifted his feet again. “Yeah, uh, thanks for everything! I’ll see you around,” Cas managed sputter out before walking away quickly, face furiously red.

Dean really hoped that he would.

* * *

The next time Dean saw Cas, he was wandering through Central Park, trying to clear his head after a bad day. He’d had to deal with an idiot who’d nearly messed up the doctored tax forms Dean’s organization sent in every year. He’d fixed it in time, but a walk through the park was just what he needed to sooth his temper. Benny and Zeke were with him, like always, and it was a beautiful, sunny spring day. Dean felt his blood cooling and a pleasant relaxation setting in as he rounded a bend and saw a peculiar sight.

There was a small table set up beside the path Dean was walking down. It was covered in a bright yellow tablecloth, and had several jars of honey sitting on it. The jars looked just like the one Dean was still working his way through at home. And there was Castiel, standing by the table in a bright yellow Bee Informed Partnership t-shirt that matched the tablecloth, and wielding a pen and clipboard.

As Dean approached, Cas turned toward him and started to ask, “Excuse me, do you have a moment to –” Cas started as he finally looked up from his clipboard and saw Dean’s smirking face.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “Hello Dean. Would you like to sign this petition for the city to allow more space for urban bee hives? Hives have to be registered with the city, you see, and there are a criminally low number of licenses available. I also have honey for bribery, if that sweetens the deal.” Cas looked positively thrilled with his horrible joke.

And Dean, god help him, threw back his head and laughed at it.

“Of course, Cas,” he said, grabbing the pen. “Hey Benny, Zeke, get over here and sign too.”

Dean’s bodyguards looked less than thrilled to add their names to the short list on Cas’s petition, but Dean raised his eyebrows insistently at them until they dutifully took up the pen. Dean, perhaps recklessly, had signed his real name. Still, he’d paid off enough people at city hall that maybe someone would give Cas’s petition their full attention. Dean smirked at the thought.

Cas shook Dean’s hand in thanks. His hand was softer than Dean had imagined, given that he was apparently a beekeeper. Dean held on perhaps a bit too long, relishing the feeling of Cas’s long fingers next to his, and Cas started to blush again. Dean left with another jar of honey, and an assurance from Cas that it had been wonderful to see him again.

* * *

Dean was looking forward to running into Cas again (he was sure it would happen; the universe seemed to be on his side about this) but he wasn’t ready for the way the blood drained from Cas’s face when Dean ran into him at the corner market a week later. Dean had left Benny and Zeke outside, wanting to do his shopping unaccompanied by his shadows for once, and had been thrilled when he saw Cas through the glass window of the shop. Cas, it seemed, was less thrilled to see him.

“Dean!” he said breathlessly, not at all as enthusiastically as he’d said Dean’s name in their previous encounters. “I, um, I was just leaving. Sorry to have bothered you.” He spoke quickly, and tried to rush past Dean to the exit. Dean grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Cas, wait,” he said. Cas froze, standing stiffly with Dean’s hand on his arm, his eyes firmly on the floor. Dean was confused. He thought things had been going well. Cas was always happy to see him, if still totally weird, and passionate about his odd bee work, and totally unaware of who –

Ah.

“Guess you must live around here after all,” Dean said gently, trying not to scare Cas anymore than he obviously already was. “Someone finally tell you who Dean Winchester was?”

Cas nodded, and Dean watched the smooth column of his throat as he swallowed. Dean sighed. He didn’t want Cas to be afraid of him. That had been one of the best things about Cas – he treated Dean like a normal person.

“Hey,” Dean said softly, tenderly taking Cas’s other arm and pulling him around to face him. “Look at me.”

Cas looked up at Dean uncertainly, and Dean wanted to chase away the look of unease on his face forever. So Dean smiled, and watched with relief as Cas looked marginally less afraid in response.

“I kind of can’t believe someone had to tell me,” Cas said quickly but quietly, still a little wide-eyed. “I should have noticed, I mean, those guys are probably your bodyguards, not just very muscular friends. I’m sorry if I ever bothered you –”

“I like you,” Dean interrupted bluntly. “You don’t have to like me back, I promise. You can walk out that door right now if you want, but I have one question before you go. Nothing’s going to happen if you say no, but would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?”

Dean was sure he was about to be turned down, that Cas would stutter out some response about not being able to handle any further contact with Dean and rush out of the store, never to be seen again. He did not expect to feel Cas relax totally in his arms, or for a slight smile to slowly form on his face, or for Cas to respond, “Yes. I think I’d like that.”

* * *

Dean and Cas started seeing each other. Dean could tell Cas still had reservations about Dean’s work. He was uncertain around Benny and Zeke in a way he hadn’t been before he figured out who Dean was, and he sometimes looked at Dean nervously, like he wasn’t sure he should be mixed up with a guy like him. Mostly, though, their interactions don’t change, and Dean was thrilled that Cas kept talking to him naturally, and kept filling him in on random bee facts whenever he had the chance. Dean had no idea honey bees could fly up to fifteen miles an hour, or that bees communicated by dancing. Cas somehow even convinced Dean to visit his so-called urban hive (really a box of bees and a small garden full of flowers on the roof of Cas’s probably-should-be-condemned apartment building), and while Dean considered it a miracle he wasn’t stung, he still managed to have a pretty good time. Pushing Cas up against the wall in the stairwell and kissing him senseless afterward probably had something to do with that though.

Dean hoped he wasn’t rushing things when, after about a month, he invited Cas over to cook dinner for him. At his fortified, upscale apartment, he’d be able to spent time with Cas totally away from his bodyguards. Dean was looking forward to finally having Cas all to himself for a good, long time.

He’d agonized over what to cook for days, getting lost in thoughts about recipes as he made business deals and delegated tasks to his lieutenants. It wasn’t ideal. A few of his more senior guys teased him a fair bit about the boss having a new sweetheart who was making him slip, but he could tell no one really meant it. It kept up morale for his organization to think of Dean as at least slightly human, and as long as they still respected and feared him, he didn’t mind their lighthearted ribbing.

For dinner with Cas, he finally settled on glazed lamb kebabs. He was going to use some of Cas’s honey for the glaze, and he had absolutely _not_ found the recipe on a website called “Buzz-Worthy Dishes.” He’d been worried at first that Cas might be a vegetarian, with his whole “save the bees” environmental mission, but Cas had sheepishly confessed to him that while he’d tried to be a vegetarian once, he liked burgers too much to stick to the lifestyle.

Dean was nervous as he opened the door to see Cas standing outside his high-rise apartment. He stepped aside to let him in, and told Benny and Zeke to take the rest of the night off, giving Benny his middle finger when he asked if Dean needed any condoms. Dean closed the door and locked all five of his deadbolts. Cas had been considerate and noticed Dean’s fancy hardwood floors; he finished taking off his scuffed shoes as Dean closed the door. Dean smiled when Cas stood up, then took his arm and guided him into the kitchen.

Thankfully Cas seemed to understand the locks weren’t to trap him there with Dean, and stayed relaxed as he made himself comfortable at Dean’s wide kitchen table.

“You have a very nice apartment,” Cas said, apparently willing to skirt the fact that Dean had such a nice place because he was a high profile criminal. “I love your stove.”

Dean did too. The six range gas stove was his pride and joy. While he wasn’t able to cook often, he always liked to take the time to do it right for the people he cared about.

Dean was pleased at how much Cas enjoyed his dinner. He seemed genuinely touched that Dean had used his honey in the recipe. When Dean told him, he had leaned forward to kiss Dean softly with honey-glazed lips.

Dean couldn’t control himself after they’d finished putting the dishes in the sink. He didn’t bother with the pretense of asking Cas to stay to watch a movie or something. He shoved him against the wall in the kitchen, pinning Cas’s hands by his head as he explored Cas’s open, inviting mouth with his tongue, swallowing his breathy gasps and moans of pleasure.

Dean grinned against Cas’s mouth as he felt Cas’s hardness against his thigh, and broke the kiss to whisper, “Eager, aren’t you?” He ground his thigh against Cas’s erection, putting just the right amount of pressure on his cock through his jeans.

Cas whimpered out something that might have been a yes and nodded, eyes glazing over with lust and arousal.

Dean pulled Cas away from the wall. He turned him toward the hallway that led to Dean’s bedroom, and smacked him lightly on the ass.

“Second door on the left,” Dean said. “Be naked before I join you there.”

Cas moaned out an affirmative before rushing down the hall, almost skidding in his sock feet on the hardwood floor as he turned quickly into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean gave him about thirty seconds before he rushed after him. He stopped at the entrance to his bedroom at the gorgeous sight of Cas standing at the foot of Dean’s bed, kicking off his boxer briefs and otherwise completely nude.

Cas was even more gorgeous naked than Dean had imagined. He had a surprisingly muscular, runner’s build that had been hidden underneath all his baggy, bee-themed t-shirts. His newly revealed abs combined with his stunning ass and the long, thick cock curling toward his belly painted a beautiful picture of a man Dean had to have _now_.

Dean practically growled at Cas and grinned as he pounced toward him and pushed him back onto Dean’s king-sided bed. Cas laughed in soft, happy huffs as Dean kissed him all over – his face, his neck, the delicious spots where his collarbone made a dip in his beautiful shoulders. He threaded his fingers through Cas’s hair. This close, he could smell Cas’s shampoo, which unsurprisingly filled Dean’s nose with the scent of clover and honey. Dean teased Cas’s nipples into hardness, pinching them lightly. He sealed Cas’s mouth with his own and swallowed the gasps he made at the sensation.

“Are you going to make me be naked alone?” Cas asked when Dean broke the kiss, more slyness and seduction in his tone than Dean thought he had in him.

Right. Dean pulled off of Cas reluctantly, and opened a drawer on his bedside table, tossing a bottle of lube in Cas’s direction before unzipping his pants.

“Can you get yourself ready before I’m undressed?” he asked teasingly, dick aching with neglect as he took his time slowly removing one of his layered shirts. He’d have to undress slowly to give Cas enough time to open himself, but it would be worth it.

“Oh, yes,” Cas nodded enthusiastically, eyes raking over Dean’s torso, which was now only covered in a tight grey t-shirt.

Cas opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers up, plunging one and then a second in quick succession into his hole. He rolled his head back and moaned as his slick fingers continued their work, thrusting and scissoring himself open. Dean drank in the sight of Cas’s tight pink hole, shiny with lube, clenching around the intrusion.

“I’m not your first rodeo, huh?” Dean asked, looking away with difficulty, moving on to remove his socks one at a time.

“You’re the one I’ve been most excited for,” Cas replied, panting slightly, and the honestly in his voice made hot arousal burn low in Dean’s belly. Cas added a third finger and more lube. He groaned at the sensation, writhing on the bed as he fucked himself with his own fingers. “Dean,” he gasped, “I need…hurry up.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He shed the rest of his clothing in quick succession and knelt next to Cas on the bed.

Cas turned over onto his stomach, pushing his hips up so that his ass was the perfect height for Dean’s neglected, rock hard, and leaking dick.

“What are you waiting for?” Cas whined into the mattress, head turned to the side as he gripped the sheets to brace himself. “I want to feel you for days.”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He took his cock in hand and slowly sank into Cas, shaking with the restraint it took to go slowly. Cas felt perfect around him. He parted beautifully as Dean’s cock was slowly sheathed in tight, hot, silky warmth.

Dean was panting by the time he bottomed out, his balls brushing Cas’s hole. Dean looked down to see the place their bodies joined and ran a finger lightly around the stretched out ring of muscle gripping his cock. Cas was so perfect, like he’d been made to have Dean’s dick in him.

Cas moaned louder at the touch of Dean’s finger, his fists clenching rhythmically in the sheets. “Dean, please,” he managed to pant out.

Dean couldn’t say no to such a polite request. It was so like Cas to be so goddam polite while getting fucked. Dean pulled out and thrust in again. He grabbed Cas’s hips to steady himself while he kept up a punishing pace. He thrust with deep rolls of his hips as Cas groaned and panted on the bed beneath him, twitching every time Dean’s thrusts nudged his prostate.

When Dean was getting close, he took pity on Cas. He took one hand off his hip and brought it around to wrap around Cas’s neglected cock. He jerked Cas off firmly in time with the thrusts into his ass, swiping his thumb around the head of Cas’s dick and coating the rest of his cock with the precome leaking out of him.

Dean’s rhythm faltered as his orgasm came crashing down on him, and he moaned loudly as with one final thrust he came inside Cas. His muscles felt like wet noodles, but Dean kept stroking Cas’s dick until he felt the warmth of Cas’s come on his hand. Cas’s ass spasmed around Dean’s oversensitive cock as he came, and Dean moaned again, adding his satisfied and well-fucked voice to Cas’s.

Dean pulled out reluctantly, and used a corner of the sheets to wipe himself and Cas off. Throwing the sheet off the bed, Dean instead grapped a soft blanket. He turned Cas onto his side so he could spoon up behind him, and threw an arm around his stomach as he covered them both with the blanket.

They lay like that for a while, sated and fucked-out. Dean drew patterns on Cas’s abs with his finger until Cas grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.  

“So…I know the sex was great,” Dean said eventually, blustering a little before he asked his real question. “But how do you feel about me? I mean…my job?” He was prepared for the obvious answer – that this had been fun, but Cas couldn’t commit to it. That Dean was just too far outside the law for him, and he had his degree to finish. That Cas had to protect his bees, and Dean’s job was too dangerous for them (ok, maybe that was a little silly). But Dean would have been fine with that. Really. He was happy to have had just this perfect night with the weirdo bee-activist who’d chased him down in the street all those months ago.

It took Cas a long time to answer. “I’m not sure, to be honest,” he said slowly. “But I’m happy right now. Maybe that’s enough.”

Dean hugged him closer, pressing his chest firmly against Cas’s back, breathing in the honey-scent of his hair. Maybe it was enough. Because Dean was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bee Informed Partnership is a real thing! I have them to thank for all the honeybee related info I learned for this fic. Educate yourself: https://beeinformed.org/


End file.
